Sinful Jade
by Devilzzz
Summary: Completed. Draco's and Ginny's intoxication with each other leads to problem beneath the surface and a romance that can never falter.
1. ,

Sinful Jade  
  
Green looks the best on her. It matches her red hair. Sometimes I wonder why she doesn't have green eyes instead. It's the mother's fault, obviously. Brown eyes doesn't suite her very well. I see her hanging around with Dean Thomas, and sneaking looks at Potter when she thinks nobody is looking. But she's wrong. I am looking. I've always been looking.  
  
There was only one incident with us, actually. We ran into each other and insulted each other. And all that time all I could think about was kissing her senseless. Why I can't get myself to talk civil to her, I don't know. That feeling in my chest erupts whenever she's near me. Her hair is long, and up to her shoulders now, her smile timid, and her figure tall, like her brother. She's got the apple-shaped face, the cute freckled spread out on her nose, that glimmers whenever she twitches it. It's the way she moves. Whenever I follow her, her hips sway a bit, her robes flying behind her, her hands shyly folded in her back. Nobody ever sees her legs much because her socks cover half of them, and her robes the other half. But I have.  
  
I've seen her in a green skirt and matching shirt, taking it off slowly as she dips herself into the lake. I wonder how she can stand the cold - it's freezing in there. But I've tried it before. And it feels normal to me. But she's so frail, so delicate - I can see how she plunges, she's a nice swimmer, and when she gets out again, her eyes are closed, and the water is dripping down the cheeks - but sometimes I can't tell if it's water or tears. Her hair is dripping wet, flattened on her head, and yet she has the sheer look of concentration on her face. The look of steady silence. She breathes heavily, as if in a world no one but her knows, but I know her world...I can feel it. Then, she opens her eyes, blinking, the brown heaveyset eyelashes flowing. As she dresses once more, I follow her.  
  
I always used to wonder if she knew - if she knew how I felt about her, and if it wasn't for my father, things would be different.  
  
But she's scarlet and I am jade.  
  
Jade would look great on her.  
  
She obviously hears footsteps behind her. She turns around swiftly, wisps of her beautiful auburn hair sprawling over her face.  
  
"Are you following me?" she whispers. I can't read the look on her face, and I cannot get my mouth to move. She's standing right before me, and I feel as if I am shaking. I am caught. I am caught.  
  
"Of course not," I sneer, passing by her, brushing past her, enjoying the tingling sensation against my arm as I do. I am caught, but then I am freed.  
  
I am looking. I've always been. 


	2. ,,

Sinful Jade  
  
Green eyes. Emerald gems, I like to call them. They sparkle so profusely at me sometimes. I like to laugh with him, I like to talk to him. I don't blush anymore around him, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is him. I wanted him since I was ten, his quirky smile, his gentle laugh, the way he walks, the rage but compassion inside of him. Whenever I am close to him, I imagine him holding me in his arms, quivering, and his tongue rolling off the words I've always wanted to hear but don't know the meaning of.  
  
And yet I can never have him. It's times like these that I like quiet times to myself. I swim in the lake, to get out all energy. Flawless waves come over me, and I am drowning in blue, wanting to die, breathing forgotten. Sometimes I am washed away by the beauty of the water that I almost stop living, that I go under the water with no intention of breathing, hearing or talking ever again. This is one of those times. I emerge from the water as I always do, breathing, regretting that I have left the world that is mine. The bittertaste savors in my mouth, and I want to feel it again. I need to die again.  
  
My eyes are still closed, stinging in the cold, icy air. The freezing water around me is crawling around my bare body as I release the tears welling inside my closed eyelids. The lump in my throat is gone after the release.  
  
And then, I open my eyes. I am disappointed at the second world I live in. I sweep my clothes into myself once more, and go inside the castle, shivering, pulling myself into the warmth of my shirt.  
  
There are footsteps behind me. I walk faster, but the footsteps are still there. I turn around swiftly, catching the sight with surprise. It's Draco. The blood inside of me is drained out.  
  
"Are you following me?" I croak, feeling my limbs discharge. He gives me a look that I've never seen before. That I've never learned before. A tender gaze, that seems to hold upon my face, studying my feautures. A chill goes through me. He makes me want things I am forbidden to bid upon.  
  
But then, the passionate gaze is gone, an annoyed doubtful glance fills it's place. "Of course not," he says briskly, pushing past me, and I feel his touch, it lingers inside me, inside my clothes, inside my whole body as he leaves. I stand there, rigid, not knowing what to think. I've seen him watching me before, but all I can conclude from his looks is that he hates me. Doesn't he? I am golden, he's lime.  
  
I can't have him either. 


	3. ,,,

Sinful Jade  
  
I can never give up. I know that. I've followed her for so many months already that it's become a habit to stay late at night until the same time in which she sneaks out the castle to swim. I fasten my cloak on and leave the castle; it's so easy to follow her. She is not insecure, she merely walks, looking elsewhere as if she sees something that everybody cannot.  
  
I am upset. Her red hair is flawlessley hitched up to a bun, with only strands covering her face this time. She's still beautiful as ever, her face shining with tiny freckles, her red, glassy lips, she has a small cloak on, and I know she's wearing the same outfit. She has nice legs, they're long and they move gracefully as she takes each step. I am hidden in darkness as she does.  
  
I only wish that I could have her. But as I look at her, I can see the truth glowering more than ever. I am silver, and she is red.  
  
She nears the lake. This time, she seems to be doing it more slowly than ever, as if she's putting on a show for me or something. Her cloak is on the ground, and she unbuttons her shirt, putting that along with the cloak. Methodically, she pulls the skirt down, and I can see her frail body now, in the slight distance in which I am. I manage a quivering uplift of my mouth as I see her take the bun out, her hair wavering to the sides of her shoulders, and she looks more beautiful than I've ever seen.  
  
Instead of plunging or leaping into the water this time, she stops for a moment, her eyes glittering with sadness, folding her arms across her chest, shivering. I've never really seen her shiver much before. It's like she's about to do something she has to think about. She steps into the water, the water splashing over her feet, I can imagine the ice swaying over her small toes, and I can see her taking steadying breaths so she is not afraid. Eyes closed, she draws her arms upwards, and I lean forward, watching her every movement. There are tears rolling down her skin. There's a severe pain inside of her, waiting for explosion that nobody can ever explain. But I've seen that pain. I've been that pain.  
  
Her body is dipped into the water. I wait for several minutes, waiting for her to rise again.  
  
But she doesn't. 


	4. ,,,,

Sinful Jade  
  
It takes me only moments to realize she isn't going upwards again. She's drowning herself. I scold myself for my ruthless watching and hurry forward, taking off my cloak and throwing it on the ground; I don't care about the clothes underneath. All I care about is her. She's alive, I think to myself, trying to be confident as I sink myself underneath the flowing water. The cold stings my eyes, but I keep my eyes open, even though I know they'll be red when I come out. I search for her, tilting my head everywhere, trying to find her, and then I see her, unconscious, her eyes closed, her arms failing helplessley across the water. I swim toward her, and grab her by the waist, clutching her tightly to me, sprinting forward, and throwing my head back as I plunge into the night air. I am back once more, and she is safe in my arms as I collapse in the ground, my mouth over hers, my two fingers keeping hold of her nose as I push on her chest, trying to find her breath again.  
  
....  
  
I can feel myself struggle for breath as I lunge into the water, but I clench my fists in fury, reminding myself that life is nothing more than images that terrify me, and events that make me sorrowful. I succeed in losing my breath, my mouth open, water pouring inside me, and darkness flooding me. I am walking toward my end, I am walking; but before I can reach it, something pulls me out of my darkness. I feel as if I have been blasted out of ice as I sharply sit up, water gurgling from my mouth and into the grass. I feel dizzy, my eyes are out of focus for several seconds. I reach around with my hands and I feel something alive. I have to blink rapidly just to get my vision again. It's Draco. I crawl myself into his arms, my breath on his neck.  
  
"Did I...am I dead?" I demand in a croaked whisper.  
  
He doesn't respond. He shoves me away so I fall to the ground harshly. His touch is still diving into my blood.  
  
"What?" I exclaim. "Why did you do that?" My face is flushed with both life and embarrassment. Is he repulsed by me? But didn't I feel his lips going on mine just a few seconds ago, saving my life?  
  
"How could you," he says wildly, digging his fingernails into my arms as he leans over, "Why the hell did you do that? Were you putting on a show or something?"  
  
"N-no," I stammer. "I had no idea you were..."  
  
"Oh, come off it," he scoffs. "You knew. Maybe you don't think you knew, but you knew."  
  
"You don't...you don't know the pain," I whisper.  
  
"Do I look like I give a crap?" he says through gritted teeth. "I might not know the pain, but do you know what I would feel if you died? Do you ever care about anybody but yourself?"  
  
I am speechless. I cannot even transfer what he is saying to my mind. All I can think of is clutching his arms for support, I want his soft lips on mine again.  
  
"Draco..." I say, his first name rolling off of my tongue. I don't know what to say. He grasps my chin, and his lips go on mine, and I enjoy the feeling of tenderness, the tingling sensation it sends through my whole body. Those lips saved my life.  
  
You knew. Maybe you don't think you knew but you knew, his words are sent blissfully into my mind.  
  
And then we let go of each other, and a look of concentration comes over his face.  
  
"I am sorry," he says.  
  
"What..." Before I can even know what's happening, he puts his dirty cloak over me, so that it hugs my shoulders in warmth.  
  
"I can't."  
  
I can't.  
  
"But..." I try to protest, but he isn't giving me any chance to.  
  
"Nobody'll understand, Ginny. They'll never understand. We can't be together, you know that...I am ...jade," he explains. "It's practically a sin. I am a Slytherin...I am jade, you're a Gryffindor, you're red..."  
  
I am trembling now. I stand up, fastening his cloak as my teeth clatters. I can barely stand. My knees threaten to fall under me, my breath is heavy. I step further to him, and he backs away an inch, but I wrap my arms around his waist, and before I can stop myself, I lean over, and whisper, "Red would look good on you."  
  
His mouth moves without words as I finally tip my head across his, and let my lips surrender to his.  
  
Maybe I did know. 


	5. ,,,,,

Sinful Jade  
  
Perhaps it is the salty taste savoring in her mouth but when I explore it I feel immune to the world outside of me. It is just her and I, wrapped in each other's arms. All that reaches my eardrums is the swaying of the water nearby. I let go of her, and she seems frail, delicate still as she shivers in my cloak. She tugs at my arm, and I am completely dazed. There is nothing to do but to obey her; there is nothing to do but to watch her. I follow her into the lake again, the chilling water rushing blood into my head, my cheeks and legs stinging with red, but I don't care, because she's laughing. Such a beautiful laugh she has. I've never heard her laugh before. It must've been a long time since she last laughed her. Her throat hardly ripples when she laughs, she tips her head back, her mouth lopsided a bit, and the beautiful sound wavers in the air for all to hear.  
  
I reach underneath her cloak and she shivers in my grip, I don't know if it's the cold or me. My hands ponder the bare skin under her shirt and she leans against me, breathless. The water is forming bumps on my fingers, and she gives a content sigh. I let go of her for a moment and we both huddle into each other, plastered against each other for warmth. I release my hands and something flashes in her eyes as she blinks. I take hold of her chin once more, and give her a sweet, gentle kiss. She returns it gratefully, her sweet taste lingering in my tongue now. There's nothing I can think of but the way her hair feels against my hands. It's soaked, but I feel a rush go through me when the strands poke against between my fingers. I can feel excitement bubbling inside me as she lets go of my kiss, and puts her head into my chest, closing her eyes.  
  
Yes, it has been a long time since she last laughed. And I made her laugh. I caused it. It was me.  
  
I wrap my arms around her neck to support her balance, and pull the cloak more tightly against her. My teeth are clattering at the immense freeze, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. How long have I been waiting for this? Her red hair keeps reminding me that I am green and silver, but it doesn't even leave a pang in my chest anymore, because our colors are combining. I have her right where I want to, right in my clinging, clutching, never- ending embrace. And I am not letting her go. 


	6. ,,,,,,

Sinful Jade  
  
When I awake I feel as if I have been cut all over. My skin burns, and my eyes have dark circles under them, I am sure of it. My legs are bruised, and I am laying on the ground next to the lake, and am very unnerved to see that my clothes had been slightly parted. I look next to me and with a shrill gasp I see Draco, laying beside me, his sweater slightly tugged above his bare stomach, his hair dry, but smelling of the lake itself, his eyes tightly closed.  
  
I look behind me and see the drenched cloak he had given me. Dragging it forward with my weak hands, I place it on him, making sure he is warm, glancing at him in admiration. He looks angelic, his pale features brought out in the beaming sunlight, his hair slicked over his forehead in an appealing manner, slick with water. Carefully, I run my hand through his hair, feeling it with complete calmness. I close my eyes, not feeling the stings and scratches I have gotten from the lake, but the delicious sensation that spreads through my fingertips when I touch his scalp.  
  
"Ginny?" a whisper interrupts my very thought. I jump a bit, opening my eyes. Draco's gray eyes look back at me questioningly.  
  
"You're awake," I say, flushing to the very roots of my hair. He smirks a bit as he gets up, pulling his cloak off and instead pulling it securely around me. I shiver, drowning in the smell of him.  
  
"Still cold?" he asks, a look of concern filling his face. I nod. He pulls me over with his arms around my waist, and I shiver still, my teeth clattering, but mirthlessly happy of the warmth that runs through my blood, like sparks on top of my skin.  
  
"All better now," I tease, lowering my eyelids.  
  
"Good." He observes my wet attire, the same green sweater, the same matching skirt. It's a bit wrinkled now, with dirt smeared on it, but he doesn't seem to notice. He touches the silk of the skirt and I look up at him, smiling.  
  
He leans over, and pauses before kissing me. Nervousness begins to fill my throat, but with my heart racing I kiss back gently at first. When we part, his cheeks are tinted red, and I am flustered.  
  
Draco grazes my cheekbone with one hand, looking like he wants to say something.  
  
"What is it?" I ask softly.  
  
He leans over, and whispers in my ear.  
  
"Have I ever told you how good you look in green?"  
  
... 


End file.
